Fabina
Fabina (Fab/ian and N/ina) is the romantic or otherwise friendship pairing of Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter. Fabian showed interest in Nina ever since she arrived in Anubis House, evident crushes were shown from both sides throughout Season 1 and they then kissed in the Season Finale. They then had a relationship in the first quarter or so of Season 2, but they unfortunately broke up, although it was plain that they still liked each other. They soon got back together again in the Season 2 Finale, after they kissed.Fabina ended unfortunately because Nathalia (Nina's portrayer) left in Season 3. They officially broke up in House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs, because it was revealed in the show that Nina isnt returning to Anubis House although they still love each other, as Fabian still continues to mention her, especially at the start of the season. Many fans are hoping that Nina will return in Season 4 (if there is one), so that Fabina can reunite. Although it was seen at the end of Season 3 that Fabian might like Mara as they have many similarities, Mara won't be returning in Season 4 if it includes the old cast (not yet announced) so Fabina may still have a chance if Nina returns. 'View the gallery.' 'Backround' It was shown that Fabian liked Nina since the first day he met her. He was also the kindest person in the house to Nina when she arrived, and often stuck up for her when the others made fun of her. He also was the one that Nina trusted the most when she first got into Anubis house. Nina was the first person to trust Fabian with the locket. They are best friends, since they hang out a lot while solving riddles and clues. They are two of the three Sibuna founders. Fabian also shows that he is a very good friend to Nina by standing up for her when she first moved into the Anubis House. In House of Reservations / House of Heavy, Nina states "I can't believe I thought he actually liked me," confirming that Nina likes Fabian. They kissed in the season 1 finale at the prom, and in season two they became a couple. In House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak, they break up because of a misunderstanding and they think they are better off as best friends. They do say it was mutual though. After their breakup, they both seem to regret it and still have feelings for each other. In House of Crushes / House of Vertigo, they both dreamed that they kissed again, and acted nervous and blushed a little when it was brought up by Amber. In House of Sabotage / House of Nine Lives, Fabian couldn't go through with the kiss with Joy because he said he still had feelings for Nina and he would never get over her even though they broke up. Nina looked happy and mouthed aww and put her hand on her heart proving that she still has feelings for him too. The rest of the season revealed that it was obvious that they still had feelings for each other, even after they broke up. In the season two finale, Fabian said that they were wrong about breaking up and that she was his chosen one. Then, they kissed and got back together. In season 3 Nina did not return and Fabian was not only upset, but was also angry at Eddie because he was under the impression that the two had a "summer romance" and almost punched Eddie in front of all of the Anubis House residents. Ultimately, Nina had told Fabian to move on and that she will always love him, despite being far away from one another in the letter Eddie found while looking for it with Fabian. Although Fabian and Nina are no longer together anymore the fact that they were first loves for each other will never change. Category:Pairings Category:F/M